


Tu seras fière de moi

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Nami revint le lendemain, quelques billets étaient posés sous une pierre, à côté de la tombe de Belmer. C'était une somme risible sur les cent mille berry qu'elle devait récolter mais elle lui fit chaud au coeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu seras fière de moi

**Author's Note:**

> Un thème imposé : Sujet tabou, un manga imposé : One Piece. Cette idée m'est venue dès que j'ai eu le thème, parce que le passé de Nami, peu importe le nombre de fois que je le lis ou le vois, me touche toujours autant. Bonne lecture !

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là. C'était rare qu'il fasse froid à Kokoyashi mais Nami préférait cette température à une nuit chaude et agréable. Non, le froid et l'humidité étaient parfaits pour s'accorder avec son humeur sombre.

Assise devant la tombe de la femme à qui elle devait tout, la jeune enfant retenait avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'elle venait se réfugier sur la tombe de Belmer, lorsque tout ce qu'elle supportait avec les Hommes-poissons devenait trop difficile. Elle venait pour se rappeler à quel point sa mère avait été forte, à quel point elle avait été courageuse et bienveillante. Ces souvenirs lui donnaient toujours la force de continuer.

"Nami..." Nojiko la rejoignait souvent pendant ces nuits. Elle ne disait jamais grand chose habituellement, sa voix trahissant toujours ses sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

"J'ai caluculé." Commença la plus jeune en souriant.

" - Arrête...

\- Dans quinze ans je devrai avoir récolté assez d'argent pour racheter le village-

\- Peut-être seulement dix si je m'habitue-

\- Nami, s'il te plaît...

\- Ça ne sera pas encore très long alors cour-

\- Nami, tais-toi !"

La rousse perdit aussitôt son sourire et les larmes revinrent se réfugier dans ses yeux.

" - Nami, tu ne peux pas faire tout ça seule, c'est stupide.

\- C'est la seule solution. Dans quelques années Arlong partira et on pourra vivre comme avant.

\- Non, rien ne sera jamais comme avant !"

Nami rit. D'un rire vide et triste.

"C'est vrai, ce sera un peu difficile de s'occuper de tous les arbres comme le faisait Belmer-san mais on finira par s'y habituer et y arriver à deux."

Nojiko se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, son visage se déformant sous la colère.

"Tu crois que ce que tu fais est bien ? Nami tu es stupide, une véritable imbécile ! Comment est-ce qu'une enfant pourrait réunir autant d'argent, dans quel monde est-ce que tu vis ? _Belmer-san serait folle d'apprendre ce que tu fais !_ "

Nami se releva soudainement et se retourna pour sauter sur sa soeur, la frappant de ses maigres forces.

"Tais-toi ! La ferme ! Ne dis rien ! Tu ne sais pas- Tu ne-" Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'essaie de les retenir désormais. Elle laissait sortir toute sa rage sur l'autre fille sans même réaliser qu'elle aussi pleurait. Elle venait de prononcer les mots interdits, elle venait d'aborder le seul sujet que la plus jeune ne supportait pas.

Nojiko la repoussa violemment et la rousse en profita pour s'enfuir en courant sans se retourner lorsque sa soeur l'appela. Elle ne comprenait rien. Personne ne comprendrait. Mais peu importait le temps que ça lui prenait elle allait libérer le village et virer Arlong.

_Tu seras fière de moi, Belmer-san._

* * *

Lorsque Nami revint le lendemain, quelques billets étaient posés sous une pierre, à côté de la tombe de Belmer. C'était une somme risible sur les cent mille berry qu'elle devait récolter mais elle lui fit chaud au coeur.

Cette nuit, Nojiko ne vint pas la rejoindre.


End file.
